The Date of Death
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Mungkin harusnya Luhan mendengarkan suara sirine itu. Hunhan drabble story.


Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Drabble

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

and Other

A/N : Mungkin diantara para readers udah pernah ada yang baca ff ini disalah satu FP di facebook. Kali ini saya memposting nya disini dengan perbaikan disana disini. Hope you guys enjoy it!

A/N lagi : ini ff debut saya, jadi maklum kalau isinya pasaran dan tidak jelas.

* * *

"Jam berapa hari ini?"

"Baiklah, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Jangan lama-lama ya!"

Sepertinya aku harus berdandan semaksimal mungkin untuk kencan kali ini dan aku tak mau terlihat cupu didepan Sehun. Memang kata Sehun wajah ini imut dan lucu, tapi tetap saja aku ingin terlihat keren. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memuji diriku sendiri?

Kubuka perlahan lemariku. Terpampang disana beberapa baju yang ingin kukenakan. Apa aku harus memakai _ham_? Atau memakai t-shirt biasa? Lalu bagaimana dengan bawahannya? Pakai jeans atau celana pendek biasa?

Kutarik beberapa baju dari sarangnya lalu berjalan kearah lemari. Kucocokkan baju tadi ditubuhku didepan cermin seolah-olah aku sedang memakainya.

"Hmm ini tidak bagus"

Kulempar baju tadi kekasurku. Beberapa kali ku melakukan itu pada beberapa baju. Tetap saja tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleraku. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus terlihat _perfect_ didepan Sehun!

Setelah beberapa setelan baju ku hamburkan kemana-mana, akhirnya aku dapat menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk _mood_ ku hari ini. Kupilih t-shirt putih lalu kupadukan dengan ham merah kotak-kotak yang kubiarkan terbuka dan celana jeans, membuatku terlihat keren.

Oke, saatnya aku memilih barang yang harus kukenakan dikakiku. Sepatu? Jelas.

Itu hal gampang. Aku punya banyak stock sepatu. Langsung saja kuambil sepatu favoritku dan tanpa basi-basi kukenakan.

Kuraih ponsel ku yang terletak didalam kamar tadi dan berniat untuk menghubungi Sehun. Ku ketikkan beberapa kata dipermukaan layar smartphone ku.

**_To : sehun jelek_**

**_Subject : Date_**

**_Aku sudah siap. Cepatlah kemari ^^_**

Dengan cepat kukirimkan kepada Sehun. Lalu ponsel tadi kumasukkan kekantong jeansku. Rasanya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berkencan dengan Sehun. Meski ini sudah kencan yang kepuluhan kalinya, tetap saja bagiku ini seperti kencan yang pertama kali.

Oke, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sehun. Cepatlah kemari kau Oh Sehun!

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku diteras rumah dengan posisiku yang sedang duduk didepan pintu. Terkadang aku loncat-loncat kegirangan. Wajah berseri-seriku ikut menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Kulihat jam tangan yang bertengger ditanganku.

"Jam delapan.."

Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menghias diri, padahal janjian kencan kami jam setengah sembilan. Bolehkah aku berharap waktu untuk mempercepat dirinya?

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sehun menggenggam erat tanganku digerombolan orang-orang. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sehun menghapus noda ice cream disisi bibirku. Aku juga sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sehun tersenyum padaku sepanjang kencan. Ahhh… aku sudah tidak sabar dijemput olehnya. Kulirik lagi jam tanganku.

Jam 08.22

Sebentar lagi, begitu fikirku.

Kuambil ponsel yang tadi terdiam disaku jeansku. Dan berharap ada balasan dari Sehun. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Mungkin dia juga sibuk memikirkanku? Khayalanku mengada-ngada saja. Kumasukkan lagi ponsel itu kembali ke asalnya. Aku selalu men-silent kan ponsel ku, entah itu messages ataupun panggilan. Aneh.

Kuketuk-ketukkan telapak kakiku yang terbalut sepatu dilantai. Aku juga menyanyikan alunan lagu dengan gumamanku. Ini sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya untuk menjemputku. Tetap, aku tak perduli dengan keterlambatannya ini.

Sekarang jam 08.32. Lewat 2 menit dengan waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Sehun. 2 menit tak apa. Aku masih bisa memakluminya. Mungkin dia lagi diperjalanan, atau dia lagi membelikan sesuatu untukku, atau dia..sengaja…..

Aku mengobrak-abrik rambutku, menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran negatif tentang keterlambatan Sehun. Sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah begini. Dia selalu tepat waktu kalau menjemputku. Jadi.. ini pertama kalinya.

"Jam Sembilan…"

Satu jam lamanya aku menunggu Sehun untuk datang. Cukup penat duduk berjongkok didepan pintu rumah hanya untuk menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputmu. Ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan tersirat dibenakku.

Terdengar suara sirine dijalanan dan akupun berniat untuk melihatnya. Tak disangka ada beberapa mobil polisi beserta satu ambulance mengiringi padatnya kota Seoul. Aku kembali duduk diposisiku, didepan pintu, menunggu sosok Sehun muncul dihadapanku.

Jam 10.23 KST

Sudah dua jam. Apa Sehun lupa dengan kencannya hari ini? Atau dia baru bangun tidur? Ah, pasti bukan. Tadi saat dia menelpon dia bilang dia sudah selesai mandi, dan pasti itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Jam 11.01 KST

Sungguh, 3 jam itu tidak sebentar. Kalau saja ini ujian mungkin aku sudah selesai dan bermalas-malasan mencoret-coret nama Sehun dihalaman buku.

Jam 12.00 KST

Kulirik berulang-ulang benda yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Dan terlihat disitu bagaimana dua tangkainya menunjuk kearah angka 12 bersamaan. Hei Oh Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau lupa arah jalan menuju rumahku?

Jam 13.14 KST

Jam 14.00 KST

Jam 15.36 KST

Jam 16.20 KST

Jam 17.00 KST

_Jam 18.44 KST_

_Jam 19.13 KST_

_Jam 20.08 KST_

"INI JAM DELAPAN MALAM! KENAPA KAU MASIH TIDAK DATANG, SEHUN! KALI INI AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL DENGANMU!"

Aku berteriak tidak karuan didepan rumah. Ya, aku benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun yang kelewat batas ini. Aku marah, sangat marah. Kemarahanku tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Membuatku menunggumu selama 13 jam lebih! Apa kau lupa padaku selama 13 jam itu? Atau selama 13 jam itu kau bukannya ingin berkencan denganku tapi malah berkencan dengan orang lain?

"Arrghh! Aku kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Kesal!"

Kutendang pintu rumahku dengan kencang, membuat suara dengguman yang cukup keras. Hari ini rasanya menjadi hari yang paling buruk bagiku, paling paling paling buruk bagiku.

Malam ini cukup terang untuk dijadikan kencan. Bintangnya berhamburan tidak teratur dilangit sana. TAPI TETAP SAJA KALAU AKU MEMIKIRKAN HAL INI SEHUN TETAP TIDAK AKAN DATANG!

Kulihat lagi jam tanganku, dan oh, sudah jam Sembilan malam. Bagus sekali Oh Sehun. Kau kacaukan hari bahagiaku saat ini. Dan sempurna membuatku ingin putus denganmu.

"Sehun brengsek!"

Kubuka perlahan mataku dan terlihat didepanku seorang yeoja dengan baju kantoran tengah membaca buku seraya melipat kakinya membuatnya terlihat anggun. Oh itu kakakku, noona-ku.

"Nu-nuna?"

Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Tampak terkejut sepertinya dengan suara lenguhanku yang baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"Luhan, kau tak apa? Tadi nuna dapati kamu tertidur didepan pintu sayang. Nah, ayo duduk dulu ini ada susu coklat untukmu"

Nuna langsung saja membantuku berduduk. Mataku masih berkedip-kedip dan kesadaranku masih belum sepenuhnya memadai.

"Nuna ini jam berapa? Kapan kau pulang dari kantor?"

Nuna kembali duduk dikursinya, "Ini jam 12 malam. Nuna pulang kantor sekitar 3 jam yang lalu"

Aku mengangguk saja mendengar pernyataan darinya. Tunggu, jam 12 malam? "Nuna apa Sehun tadi ada datang kesini?"

Nuna-ku terlihat tengah berfikir.

"Eumm.. dari tadi aku hanya menemani tidurmu disini dan tidak ada Sehun datang kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu hari ini sangat keren Luhan. Nuna kaget"

Aku shock. Tega sekali kau Sehun. Aku sudah susah payah berpenampilan menarik, menunggumu berjam-jam, dan ini yang kau balas untukku? Sebuah harapan?

"Astaga Luhan jangan menangis… kalau ada masalah cerita saja pada nuna sayang, nuna siap membantu.."

Nuna terlihat duduk mendekat kesisiku kemudian menepuk pelan punggungku. Isakan tangisku mengiringi malam ini.

"Nuna…hiks..Sehun berniat untuk mengajakku kencan hari ini tapi..hiks..tapi dia sama sekali tidak datang..nuna..hiks..hiks"

"Apa? Kencan? Kupikir kau hanya berteman dekat saja dengan si Sehun itu"

Kugelengkan kepalaku menepis perkataannya. Aku memang tidak bercerita tentang Sehun padanya, bahkan selama 5 bulan aku berpacaran dengan Sehun, aku belum pernah mengatakannya.

"Luhan..sebelumnya..Nuna minta maaf.."

Kualihkan tangisanku kewajah miris nuna. Aku terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Tadi, teman nuna mengajak nuna untuk menemaninya bertemu kerabatnya yang dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat dirumah sakit, kebetulan ada ambulance yang baru datang. Nuna terkejut ketika melihat orang yang dibopong buru-buru keluar dari mobil itu ternyata Sehun! Nuna cepat bertanya pada salah satu orang dari kepolisian yang ikut mengantar Sehun dan dia bilang, penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan"

Mataku langsung saja membulat. Tangisanku seketika mengering. Tanganku bergetar. Entahlah, aku terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh yeoja disampingku ini.

"itu..jam berapa nuna?"

"Eumm..sekitar jam 9 pagi. Mobil polisi dan ambulance katanya juga lewat sini, pasti kau dapat melihatnya"

Astaga, jadi yang kulihat pagi tadi? Mobil-mobil bersirine yang melaju kencang tadi?

Kuacak-acak rambutku membuatku terlihat sangat usang. Tangisan yang tadi sempat mengering kembali menghujam pipiku. Tetes demi tetes berada dipermukaan wajahku. Aku sangat tidak karuan.

"Nuna..nuna..Luhan sayang Sehun nuna..Luhan sayang..Sehun.."

Sekejap kupeluk tubuh nuna-ku dan dia juga membalas pelukanku berusaha menenangkanku, tapi kurasa itu takkan berhasil.

"Sehun..apa dia baik-baik saja nuna?"

Kutanyakan kembali sebuah pertanyaan dan kurasakan pelukannya padaku mengendur. Dia memegang bahuku lembut tetap dengan tampangnya yang sendu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan nuna karna sudah lancang berkata hal ini padamu tapi apa daya, kau menanyakan nya. Kuharap kau tegar-

-Sehun meninggal ditempat. Besok pemakamannya…."

"Hah?"

Aku, sungguh, sangat, tidak percaya, dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kakak perempuanku ini. Meninggal katanya? Besok pemakamannya? Apa dia bercanda? Apa dia hanya mengujiku? Apa ini sebuah kejutan? Tapi kalau ini kejutan kurasa tidak, karna hari ini bukanlah ulang tahunku.

"Nuna kau bercanda?"

"Sepertinya kau harus mencerna ulang perkataanku tadi. Baiklah, kutinggalkan kau sendirian dulu.."

Nuna perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku… masih sangat tidak percaya. Baru 18 jam yang lalu aku melakukan kontak telfon dengan Sehun. Lalu, selama 13 jam aku menunggunya tadi?

Kututup mataku dan menghembuskan nafas beratku. Tepat saat ku buka mataku, genangan air mata yang bersarang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya.

Secepat itukah? Secepat itukah Sehun meninggalkan dunia dan…meninggalkanku? Setega itukah seorang Sehun yang sudah kukenal selama 2 tahun itu? Apakah begini caranya untuk pergi dariku? Membuatku akan merindukan kehilangannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memilukan berputar tanpa arah diotakku. Air mata juga tak hentinya membanjiri mataku dan pipiku. Wajahku datar, mataku sayu sekaligus memerah. Rasa untuk mati bergeyangan dipermukaan tubuhku.

Aku teringat dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi diam disaku jeansku. Ada beberapa pesan dan beberapa missed call.

**08.34**

**From : Sehun jelek**

**Luhan hyuung~ aku akan terlambat dikencan kita kali ini. Aku mau membeli sesuatu untukmu, kau tunggu saja dirumah yaa~ Saranghae.. chu~**

**08.40**

**From : Sehun jelek**

**Luhan hyuung~ tebak aku beli apa untukmu! Yap! Aku membeli bunga untukmu! Kencan kita kali ini kubuat berbeda ehehehe. Semoga kau tidak marah dengan keterlambatanku hyung **

**08.42**

**From : Sehun jelek**

**Luhan hyuuung~ aku sedang diperjalanan untuk menjemputmu. Toko bunga yang kudatangi tadi ternyata cukup jauh dari kediamanmu. Kumohon tetaplah menungguku **

**08.47**

**From : Sehun jelek**

**Luhan hyuung~ percaya atau tidak, aku terjebak macet. Bagaimana ini hyung aku takut kau marah-marah. Aku juga bingung hyung, kenapa hari ini kendaraan seperti banyak sekali berlalu-lalang.**

**08.52**

**From : Sehun jelek**

**Luhan hyuung~ sepertinya kau marah padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku. Maafkan aku hyung**

Aku berhenti membaca pesan-pesan dari Sehun. Aku langsung men-search nomor ponsel Sehun berharap ada voice recorder dari Sehun dan syukurlah ada…

**"…Luhan hyung, aku tau kau saat ini sedang kesal menunggu kedatanganku tapi tenang saja kekesalanmu itu akan terbayar dengan bunga yang kubelikan ini. Bunganya besar lo hyung. Kubayar mahal untuk bunga ini jadi kuharap saat kau menerimanya aku dapat melihat senyumanmu terukir diwajah imutmu itu. Ya sudah sepertinya keadaan mulai lengang. Aku akan segera tiba disan-… aaaaaaaaaaa!..."**

Terdengar teriakan Sehun menggema ditelingaku dan berujung suara decitan mobil beserta ledakannya.

Kini aku percaya.

Aku percaya sepenuhnya.

Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari akan hal ini.

Maafkan aku yang terlalu posesif ini.

Maafkan aku telah membentakmu.

Maafkan aku telah mengataimu brengsek.

Maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku..

Oh Sehun..

* * *

THE END

A/N lagi dan lagi : Oke, ini sebenarnya KISAH NYATA yang dialami oleh kakaknya teman author. Karena dia ceritanya cuma sampai segitu maka author juga bikinnya segitu. Karna begitu menarik jadi author bikin ffnya dengan sedikit sentuhan author tentunya, ha. Maafkan saya juga karna sudah membuat ff yang begitu amburadul karna saya bikinnya cuman sehari ._.v


End file.
